


He Took my Axe and Left

by lucradiss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Ghostbur - Freeform, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), dream is barely there, he's just there for a couple lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucradiss/pseuds/lucradiss
Summary: Techno had built a room for each of his family members in his little cabin. Phil wished they would be used.---Or; After the situation at the ruin of the community house, Techno finally breaks down in front of his father.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	He Took my Axe and Left

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't gonna be posting but i got struck with inspiration and I'm feeling better so I thought, "what better to do with my time than write angst, since I can't fucking draw it"
> 
> Anyway, this is a little OOC and very outdated but I wanted techno angst so here it fucking is lol

The night had been quiet, as they seldom seemed to be around Techno's house lately. It was nice, living with his sons, albeit loud. He enjoyed the time spent with them, whether it be strategizing with Techno or playing cards with Tommy or even having those brief conversations with Ghostbur when he showed up, though Phil always had to leave them before that guilty nausea got the best of him.  
Phil turned a page in his book, reading the top line without really digesting it. Techno and Tommy had been out all day in L'Manburg, getting their dogs and scoping out the situation there. Phil had tried to talk Techno out of it- it wasn't a good place to be right then, and Phil could easily bring back those wolves, but Techno had just shaken his head and gave him a rare smile, telling him he was far too important to risk just for a couple of dogs. Phil wanted to tell him that he was important too, but the boys were out of the door before he could say anything. He knew why Techno didn't want him to go- he'd deserted L'Manburg, and even if he was on good terms with everyone there (he could hear Wilbur mocking him playfully in the back of his head for being a "loved by all" type of person, and he'd always shoot back that it was a good thing to be loved by all) he would definitely be killed or at least mortally wounded if Dream were to be in town at that time, which was likely. He always seemed to show up at the worst times, the most inopportune times, and put a wrench into everyone's plans. He was just a little piece of green shit like that.   
In any case, he was worried. Techno had assured him before they left that it would be purely a dogs and information trip- no confrontation, no fights, no injuries, as quick as possible. He even said they might be back in time for dinner. But dinner had come and gone, and the stew that Phil had made for three sat with two servings left cold in the fridge downstairs, awaiting its consumers' arrival. The winged man hoped that arrival would be soon, because with every moment they were out, the chances that they were safe and alive dwindled. He knew Techno could handle himself and protect Tommy if needed, but... he just had a bad feeling about all of this, and he really didn't want to lose any more sons.

Phil sighed and closed his book, knowing he wasn't going to get any real, productive reading done tonight, and leaned his head back on the wooden headboard of his bed. He felt the mattress under him- Techno had built this room for him, this bed, these dressers, long before he had ever moved in. It was green- Techno knew him well. Wooden walls with flaky green paint, green drapes and iron boards for shelves and dark steel sconces beside the threshold of the room. A hook for his hat near his bed. His son had thought of everything, really.  
He'd built a room for each of his family members. Tommy's room (that the boy hadn't known about until after he burrowed under the house like a fucking raccoon) was small but cozy, a red bed and drapes with, now, a bunch of little nick-nacks from Tommy's travels and his past. Before, it had been barren, but now it was full of life. Phil loved it.   
Wilbur's room, or now, Ghostbur's, was yellow-painted and cheery. Phil had brought Wilbur's guitar back from their last visit to Pogtopia and dusted it off before leaving it to dust once more next to the window. Phil had to wonder how much Wilbur had played it before his death, or rather, how little. Techno had made the bed with a yellow quilt he presumably knitted himself, with some blue patches, and thrown a little whale plush near the pillows. Everything, so thoughtful, so meticulous, down to the final detail. It was a real shame Wilbur never got to use it. There was a blue handprint on the doorframe from when Techno had shown Ghostbur the room and the phantom's hand lingered on the wood. Phil couldn't bear to look at it. 

He closed his eyes to stave off any more of those thoughts. Ghostbur wasn't here now, and when he did show up, well- he could burn that bridge when he got to it. He sighed once more and shifted on his blankets to get more comfortable, opening his eyes once more to look out of the window at the stars. It was always so clear, living out here in the snow. No light pollution, no clouds. So very peaceful, so very serene. He could see why Techno loved it so much.   
He must have let his eyes slip closed once more, because he awoke with a jolt an unspecified amount of time later to the slam of a door downstairs and boots falling heavily on the hardwood. One set of boots. He frowned and pushed himself up from where he'd slid down on the bed and stretched his wings out. The left one hurt- it was still healing, of course, and Techno was helping him move it and tend to it, but they both knew it wouldn't be the same after what happened. That wasn't the matter at hand, though- he gave them a little shake and he was out of bed and on his socked feet, leaving the room and padding downstairs, where he saw his now eldest son rummaging through chests, putting things away and organizing them almost desperately. He didn't miss how the man's hands shook.

"Techno? Mate, are you okay?" He stood in the doorway, his hand on the threshold, watching as his son froze. Phil looked around, noticing a marked absence of sound that should be filling the house. "Where's Tommy?"

"Gone," Techno replied bluntly, his voice more monotone than Phil could remember it ever being. He stood from a chest, hands shaking at his sides, and looked Phil dead in the eyes. Even if his face showed no emotion, those ruby gems of eyes he held in his skull showed otherwise. 

"Is..." Phil swallowed, not wanting the answer but knowing he had to ask the question anyway. "Is he...?"

Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No. Not dead." He turned back to his chest. "Dead to me, and to this fuckin' cause, but not physically."

"What happened?" Phil took a step closer to the hybrid in front of him. 

"The little fucker"- he took a potion out of his belt pouch and placed it into a chest- "betrayed me yet again. Said somethin' really cruel that he didn't mean, not truly, to Tubbo and felt bad, so he suddenly decided he had to switch sides." he stood taking out another potion and walking to another chest, standing in front of it with his head down. "He went with the guy who exiled him, who did _nothin'_ for him except cause him pain, over his own goddamn brother. But two can play at that stupid game, can't they?" He turned, a manic grin on his face. "I've got the green prick on our side now. We're gonna blow L'Manburg to high heaven tomorrow."

Phil's eyes widened. "Techno..."

"Don't 'Techno' me!" His grin suddenly turned into a snarl. "That little piece of shit betrayed me! _Me!_ For like the twelfth time since I've come here! I have done nothin' for him except help him and give him shit without askin' for _anythin'_ in return, and the thanks I get is disloyalty and oathbreakin'!"

"Techno, mate, calm down, let's just-"

"No! I don't want to fuckin' _calm down_!" He threw the potion he had in his hand, the invisibility hitting the end of Phil's wing and causing it to fade out of sight. The man shook off the liquid and began edging his way across the room toward his son, careful not to make any sudden movements. "He betrayed me! He betrayed _us_! He betrayed me and he left me all fuckin' alone and I've lost both of my brothers and their rooms are fuckin' _empty_ now and everyone fuckin' _leaves_ and I don't want you to l-leave me because a-all- all I want is for e-everythin' to- to be ok- okay fo- for _fuckin' once in my god- goddamn life!_ Is... Is that t-too much to fu- fuckin' a- as- ask?" 

He was sobbing at this point, fat tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down flushed cheeks, lip quivering, hands violently shaking as they tried desperately to wipe the fluid away. Phil got closer as Techno curled in on himself with a tittering sob, harshly raking his hands through now-untied hair. He stretched his wings out onto either side of Techno, ignoring the searing burn in his left, and enveloped the man into that little bubble, pulling the hybrid into his arms despite their difference in height. Techno immediately latched onto Phil, sobbing loudly into the other man's shoulder.

"I'm right here, Techno. I'm not going anywhere." 

At that Techno just cried harder, Phil feeling the hybrid's tusks digging slightly into his skin. He ran a hand through Techno's hair, cooing softly into those thick locks of his. He felt like he did when Techno was much younger, soothing him after those horrible nightmares he used to have. He wondered, idly, if Techno still had those nightmares. He probably did.

"H-He- He just _left_! Took my- my axe and- and- god, after e-everythin' I fu-fuckin' did, Phil, he j-jus-"

"Shh, I know," he assured. "I know, it's okay."

Techno sobbed again, taking a gasping breath before letting it out. Phil held him tighter. His son... he frowned into Techno's hair. This would probably be the only son he'd be seeing for a while without it being on a battlefield. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"Dad, I d-don't want to- to do this anymore, I d-don't, this- this- it's just- it's so fuckin' hard, losin' everyone. I c-can't do it. I'm so tired."

Phil blinked. Oh, it's been so very long since Techno's called him dad. He pushed the man away, keeping his hands on his shoulders and keeping them enveloped in Phil's wings. Techno was sniffling, rubbing at raw eyes and trying so hard not to let a fresh batch of tears fall, but his attempts were futile as another couple of tears ran down his cheeks. He looked so young, then. So helpless. Techno had never been helpless, even when he was a child- he was always stony and strong, insistent on protecting those who he loved and destroying those he didn't. He came to the SMP for that very reason, turning his life upside down just to help his brothers only to be betrayed at every turn. Phil could see the toll it was taking, and hated it. 

"Techno, mate, you're not losing me. Okay? I'm right here, I'm not leaving. Alright?" Techno nodded. "I... What Tommy did tonight- to you, to _us-_ I know it hurts. It hurts me, too. It's... It, for lack of better working, fucking sucks. But... But we're gonna make it right."

"R-Right?"

"No L'Manburg could mean no location to govern, right? That's your thought process- I agree. Their structure of government never worked; it only caused more pain where there should be none. It gave the illusion of power to the weak and truly empowered those behind him- it's really just a matter of who's the best puppetmaster. L'Manburg was built from ashes," he turned from his son, pulling his wings back and opening a chest. He pulled out his sword- a gleaming, enchanted netherite sword he'd named Valkyrie's Song- and held it gingerly in his hands, facing Techno once more with a slight, sad smile. "so let's send it back to them."

"You're..." Techno blinked, eyes wide. "You're c-comin' tomorrow? But you... you only have one life. It's gonna be dangerous; I- I can't let you." His voice was small, still so watery, broken beyond belief.

Phil smiled a little more, latching the sword to his belt and putting his hands back on Techno's shoulders. "I may have taught you most of what I know, Techno, but I never taught you how to make TNT duplicators. I, ah, I only taught Wilbur how to do that. I can make that shit rain from the sky- between that, whatever the fuck Dream's doing, and all your withers, they'll never know what hit 'em."

Techno sniffed again, calmed down slightly, and gave a small, rare smile. "...Thank you."

The older man put a hand to Techno's face, who leaned into it. "I can't let my son go into battle alone. What kind of father would I be?"

"A safe one," Techno muttered, looking up at his father disapprovingly.

"A cowardly one."

He pulled Techno into one last hug, and the younger sighed in the embrace. He wondered when the last time was when Techno was really, truly hugged, and made a note in the back of his head to hug his son more, despite what the older may say in protest.   
There was a banging on the front door, startling them both, and they pulled away from each other, Phil taking the lead on their way to investigate. He opened the door, Techno behind him, and narrowed his eyes when they landed on Dream's mask, shrouded in a hood but still pale as the snow that fell so consistently behind him. The man- if you could even call Dream a man- looked between Phil and Techno and the older noticed Dream's gaze lingering just a little too long on the piglin hybrid before falling back onto Phil.

"Well? Are we ready to start preparations for tomorrow?"

Techno moved past Phil, pushing him back to allow Dream space. "Yeah, come in. We have a lot to discuss."

As Dream made his way in, his feet as soundless as ever, Techno turned and gave Phil one last thankful smile before turning back and beginning to strategize with Dream, telling him about their TNT duper plan. Dream looked excited. Techno looked grim.

One more room left for the dust. One more topic to tip-toe around. One more place Phil wouldn't be able to look without growing nauseous. He felt like the house was going to be much, much too quiet after this.

"Hey Dream," He called. The two looked up. Phil gave a slight smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "want some stew?"


End file.
